


brush me with venomous lips

by kaci3PO



Series: Until My Body Burns [5]
Category: The Following
Genre: Dominance/submission, Hybristophilia, M/M, Sex Toys, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's no good at asking. Good thing Paul's pretty good at reading between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brush me with venomous lips

Jacob hates having to ask. It's not like Paul makes him feel bad for it or anything, it just seems like such a needy, desperate thing to do. And sure, Jacob's figuring out that him being needy and desperate turns Paul on, but he's still not exactly comfortable just outright asking for Paul's dick.

He glances up at Paul, watching as Paul brushes his fingers through Jacob's hair. He has his eyes closed and Jacob thinks that Will Wilson could've done a hell of a lot worse when he threw his lot in with Billy Thomas.

He shifts up onto his knees and watches as Paul slowly opens his eyes, watching Jacob but not saying a word. Jacob tries to force his mouth to say the words, "Will you please fuck me now?" but he just can't get them out. Paul knows he's ready and he's not doing anything, so Jacob straddles his hips and braces his hands on Paul's chest. Paul watches, still waiting, and Jacob can't hold back the soft noise of exasperation that slips out of his mouth.

He rocks back against Paul's cock, glad when he feels it stir against him. Paul's hands spasm up to Jacob's waist, holding him there, and Jacob knows how much Paul wants to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress. He also knows that Paul won't do it until Jacob asks.

"Jacob, fuck, we don't have time for this. We have to meet Sarah soon."

Jacob can't stop the mischievous smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth and doesn't even want to try. There's something kind of amazing about knowing that as much as Paul is the one in charge, Jacob has this power over him. He can choose not to obey and force Paul to hold back on rewarding them both.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Jacob, if you want me to fuck you, you have to ask."

"If _you_ want to fuck _me_ , you should just do it."

"No," Paul says quietly. "Not without you telling me you want it. Never."

It takes Jacob a second to realize what Paul means, and then he flushes and looks down. "Oh," he says. "I — fuck, sorry." He's so abashed by the thought that he manages to push past his embarrassment to find the words. "I really want you to fuck me now," he says. "Please?"

Paul slides into him easily, bottoming out on the first stroke. Jacob clenches his fingers against Paul's chest and rocks back, grinding his hips down into Paul's. It's too soon for him to get hard again but Paul feels so good. Jacob's decided to try out this doing things just because they feel nice thing and kissing Paul while riding his cock feels really fucking amazing.

"What are you going to say if Sarah asks you why you're walking funny?" Paul murmurs. "You going to tell her what I've left inside you?"

Jacob shakes his head. "She can figure it out. We haven't exactly been quiet over here. She'll just think —" He buries his face in Paul's neck rather than complete the sentence. It's only just occurred to him that she will have heard them having sex, will know that Jacob's spent the last twenty-four hours straight with something inside him. Even if she doesn't know he will still have the plug in, she will know exactly why he's walking strangely. The idea of her knowing is both embarrassing and also kind of hot in a really perverse way. It's never bothered him before to have her assuming they were having sex, but now that they actually are, it feels different somehow.

This isn't Will and Billy anymore.

"She'll just think you've been insatiable," Paul says. "Which you have."

"So have you," Jacob feels compelled to point out.

Paul laughs and flips them over, lifting Jacob's legs up onto his shoulders. Jacob groans at the strain on his muscles, not really flexible enough to sustain this position. Luckily, Paul seems to have no problem sustaining it for him.

The thing that has surprised Jacob the most about having sex with Paul is that Paul is pretty generous in bed. For all that he is a control freak and for all that he pushes Jacob's limits, he also goes out of his way to make sure Jacob enjoys himself. This time is different, though. They both know that Jacob can't get hard again yet, so Paul's not bothering to try. He's just taking, using Jacob for his own pleasure. Another thing that's surprising about having sex with Paul: Jacob actually kind of likes that.

He likes knowing that out of everyone Paul could have — and Jacob is not so delusional to think that Paul couldn't have a line of people waiting if he wanted — Paul wants Jacob. Has probably only ever wanted Jacob since the day they met.

"I am insatiable when it comes to you," Paul admits without so much as a hint of embarrassment about it. Take what you want, enjoy what feels good. Right.

"C'mon, Paul," Jacob gasps. "Come in me."

"You like it when I come inside you, don't you?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, fuck. Only you get to. Only you _can_."

He wants to take back that last bit as soon as the words have left his mouth but Paul looks positively gleeful with triumph at them. He only takes a few more strokes before Jacob feels him, wet and twitching and filling Jacob up. He groans, perversely turned on by it, and whimpers when Paul withdraws.

He keeps Jacob in that position, legs in the air, as he reaches for the plug again and gets it slick. Jacob watches him passively, then says, "You know, it'd be easier for me to not get turned on while I'm wearing that thing if I'd come just now."

Paul looks up at him and grins. "Just now figured that out, huh?"

Jacob's eyes go wide. "You made me get off before you fucked me on _purpose_?"

Paul shrugs. "Seemed like a lot more fun to watch you try not to jizz your pants all day."

Jacob groans when Paul presses the plug against him, slowly pushing it back inside. "Bastard," he says, but he can't manage actual annoyance behind it. He kind of knew that was the point of this all along, anyway.

It goes in easily after everything Jacob's had inside him in the last twenty-four hours, and then Paul carefully lowers his legs back down and presses Jacob back into the mattress, kissing him softly.

"Go get cleaned up," he tells Jacob. "You're a mess. We're meeting Sarah in twenty minutes."

"You need to clean up, too," Jacob says. "Come do it with me."

Paul laughs. " _Insatiable._ No. We'll just get each other all riled up again."

"Aren't I supposed to be riled up?"

"Go," Paul says, but he looks like it's a sacrifice. Jacob goes.

***

"Thanks for coming with me today," Sarah says, giving them a sly look as she rounds one of the tables, idly testing the tomatoes. "I didn't think you were going to come up for air at that rate."

Paul rests his hand low on Jacob's hip, pulling him in close. "Don't hate us because our sex life is better than yours," he teases.

"Please," Sarah says, laughing. "More like because you actually _have_ a sex life. Although it would be nice if you could keep it down."

"Sorry," Paul says, but he doesn't sound sorry at all.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize," she says, turning her eyes to Jacob. "I mean, come on, Will." She gives him a look that says, _I'm sure Billy's very capable in bed but he's not actually God's gift to sex, you know._

Jacob blushes and shifts from foot to foot, instantly regretting it when the movement makes the plug shift inside him. He grips at Paul's waist, trying to make the move look like he's just returning Paul's gesture of affection, but mostly doing it because he needs the support just to stay standing. Next to him, he hears Paul chuckle softly.

It takes him a moment to calm down before he can reply, "Sorry, Sarah. We'll try to keep it down," in an appropriately abashed voice.

"It's okay," she says, waving a hand. "I never usually hear you. Just lately. Besides, I'm mostly jealous. I haven't made those kinds of noises since..." She trails off, giving an involuntary little shudder. He can feel Paul shudder, too, predatory and excited the way he always gets whenever Sarah brings up what Joe did to her. Jacob wonders what would happen if he waited until he and Paul were hot and heavy and then started talking about Joe's last, interrupted, hunt. Paul would probably fuck him so hard he'd have bruises after.

"You'll get back out there soon," he says, even though all three of them know she won't. Even without Joe's plan, Sarah would go to her grave never again finding cause to make those kinds of noises; she'll never let herself be that vulnerable ever again.

She gives him a small smile and leads them further into the marketplace. Jacob is glad her back is to him because he can't hide the look on his face as the plug rubs inside him with every step he takes. Paul has a tight grip on him and that helps, but Jacob feels weak in the knees and already barely able to keep from getting hard; it's not a matter of if he pitches a tent in his jeans at this point, it's a matter of when.

Paul's hand slips lower down his back and he presses his palm flat over Jacob's ass. It pushes the plug in deeper and he gasps, grinding back against Paul's hand automatically and then flushing with embarrassment when Sarah turns back to find out why they're lagging so far behind.

"Sorry!" Jacob calls, panting. "We just stopped to look at these —" He glances around wildly, then grabs the nearest piece of fruit. "— these apples."

She nods, turning to peruse the table nearest her to give them time to finish with the apples. "You know we have to buy some of these now," Jacob whispers, and Paul shrugs.

"I like apples," he says evenly, as though he's not trying to give Jacob an orgasm right there in the aisles of organic produce, and then grabs several and turns to pay the merchant. Jacob wants to glare at him, but he's pretty sure the look that actually settles on his face is a lot more annoyedly fond than anything.

"Come on, _hon_ ," Paul says as they start to catch up. "Sorry, Sarah. We didn't mean to hold you up."

She shrugs. "It's okay. I'm glad you found stuff to buy, too. I always feel guilty when you come with me and I'm the only one who gets anything out of it."

"We like hanging out with you," Jacob says. "That's what we get out of it."

She smiles and looks away, embarrassed. "You're too sweet, Will. A flatterer, but sweet."

Jacob doesn't have to glance at Paul to know that it's all too saccharine for him to handle. Paul does this stuff because Joe asked them to but Jacob knows that Paul wants nothing more than to snap Sarah's neck and get it all over with. He hasn't killed anyone since they moved in together, actually — that was one of Joe's rules, absolutely no killing to prevent any chance of drawing attention to themselves — and Jacob wonders if that night Paul closed his fingers around Jacob's throat while they were having sex was about more than Paul knowing it would get Jacob off.

"Come on," she says. "There's a smoothie shop inside. We should have lunch before we check out the cheeses."

He hears Paul make a slight groaning noise as she turns and wants to laugh because he's pretty sure that of the two of them, he's the one with the right to be groaning right now. He squeezes Paul's hand lightly, dragging it down to rest on his ass. He raises an eyebrow, lets go of Paul's hand, and braces himself as Paul gets the idea and slowly lets his hand slide over to tease at the plug through Jacob's pants. He gasps, stiffens up, and grips the hem of Paul's shirt, letting Paul lead him on after Sarah. The fact that Paul's mood has done a complete turn-around does not escape Jacob's notice. The fact that teasing Jacob is what did that even less so.

Inside, Sarah orders them each a smoothie and leads them to one of the little spindly tables. The seats are some kind of metal, hard and unforgiving, and Jacob bites his lip to stifle the noise as he carefully lowers himself into his seat. It's all he can do not to moan and shamelessly grind his hips down against the chair; the only time he's ever felt something like this was when he rode Paul earlier that morning, letting gravity force Paul's cock all the way inside him until there was simply no more to give and nothing to do but take it all. That's how it feels now and he can feel himself clenching against the neck of the plug spasmodically, as if trying to give it the hint to start thrusting. Carefully, he crosses his legs at the knee, taking some of the weight off his center.

That helps, but then he's too curious to let it go and he finds himself slowly rocking back to the side, letting the plug come in contact with the chair again. His eyes go wide and he grips Paul's hand like a lifeline, choking on nothing when doing so makes it feel like the plug is actually _fucking_ him, giving him the tiniest little thrusts that rub up against his prostate every time. He can't stop doing it, letting himself rock into the feeling over and over while trying to sip a smoothie and letting that cover his reaction. He's being shameless and other people could be staring besides Sarah, but he doesn't fucking care. He's hard, cock straining against his zipper, and if he has to fuck himself on this plug right there in the farmer's market and jizz in his pants like a teenager, then his body is pretty dedicated to doing exactly that.

He rolls his hips in a circle, grinding down against it and squeezing his cup so hard that the plastic starts to dent. Sarah finally seems to notice, tilting her head and finally starting to stare at him just as he can't hold back a gasp.

"Are you okay, Will?" she asks, all innocence and beautiful, worried eyes. Fuck, Jacob doesn't want to think about her eyes right now, doesn't want to think about what's going to happen to them, what he's going to help Joe do.

Except he does, because fuck, he can't help it, it gets him hotter, makes him even more needy and desperate, and a lot can be said about Paul, but he certainly understands the need for discretion.

"I think Will's got a brain freeze," Paul says. "I'm always telling him not to drink too fast. Come on, hon, I'll walk you to the bathroom."

Jacob doesn't wait to see if Sarah has an opinion on that, just blindly stumbles to his feet and lets Paul lead him towards the men's room. Most of the stalls are occupied, but the wheelchair-accessible one on the end is thankfully empty. Paul pushes the door shut behind them, crowding Jacob up against it, and then leans close to press his lips to Jacob's ear and whisper so they won't be overheard.

"Were you fucking yourself out there?" Paul asks. Jacob nods. "You can't wait, can you?" Jacob shakes his head.

"Sitting down made it worse," he admits quietly. "And then I was looking at Sarah —" Paul frowns and Jacob rushes forward to add, "— and her eyes. And what we're going to help Joe do. And I can't wait, Paul, please, I can't."

Paul's eyes go wide at his admission and then he's kissing Jacob hard and rough, biting at his lower lip and sucking it between his teeth.

"Fuck," he gasps, "we have to make this quick."

He drops to his knees, undoing Jacob's fly and shoving his pants and underwear down to his knees. He takes Jacob in his mouth in one long movement and reaches between his legs to grasp the flared end of the plug. He tugs on it, pulling the widest part of it out of Jacob, then pushing it back inside over and over again while he sucks on Jacob's cock. It's like being fucked and blown at the same time and Jacob rolls up his sleeve and bites his own arm until he's bleeding in an attempt to stifle his screams. He comes after only a minute, spilling down Paul's throat while Paul pushes the plug back inside him one last time.

Jacob sags against the door of the stall, almost falling over, while Paul gets to his feet and takes a look at Jacob's arm, making a tsk tsk sound. It's only a small wound so he just holds some toilet paper against it until it stops bleeding then rolls Jacob's sleeve down over it so they won't have to answer any awkward questions. He smiles at Jacob fondly as Jacob does his pants back up, then asks, "You going to be okay for the rest of the shopping trip? I'd take it out but I don't know what to do with it until we get home."

"No," Jacob says quickly. "Don't. Leave it."

Paul raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment, for which Jacob is grateful, and the two of them ignore the awkward stares they get as they leave their shared stall and head back out to find Sarah.

***

"Jacob?"

It's almost midnight and after the day he's had, Jacob is exhausted, but his body responds to Paul's voice automatically, rolling towards him and resting his head on Paul's bicep, touching his chest to let Paul know that he's there.

"Earlier, when you said you got turned on thinking about what we're going to do to Sarah—" His voice is barely a whisper and Jacob has to strain to hear him at all. "— did you mean that?"

Jacob swallows roughly, then admits, "Yes."

"But you like her," Paul says. "You actually like her as a person."

"I know."

"Then why —?"

"I like — I like helping people," Jacob murmurs. "People like you. Like Emma and Joe. I like — I like helping you all do this stuff. I like that even when you're doing — _that_ — you'd never do it to me."

"So you find safety in danger."

"I guess," Jacob says. "I don't — I don't like to think about it. It's not something I'm proud of, man. Most teenage boys jerk off to porn, you know? Then there was me with my crime scene photos from gruesome murders, imagining I was there. Helping the killer."

"And you trust us that we'll never hurt you?"

Jacob nods. "It makes me feel special. That even though you're murderers, you'd never hurt me."

Paul is silent for a long time and Jacob is pretty sure the conversation is over so he lets himself start drifting towards sleep again. Paul clears his throat next to Jacob several times like he's about to start talking, until finally he asks, "You'll never be a killer, will you?"

Jacob's silent for nearly just as long before he admits, "No."

After a moment, Paul says, "The next time I fuck you, I'm going to choke you until you pass out."

"And then?"

"And then I'm going to keep fucking you. And you're going to wake up covered in my come and not knowing what I did to you while you were out. That's what I'm going to do. So if you don't want that to happen, then don't initiate sex with me and it never will. But I think you do want it," he adds quietly. "I think when you wake up and find that I took you to the edge but I didn't hurt you and I never would, I think you'll come with barely a touch because you get off on knowing that I could do anything I want to you but I don't."

"Yes," Jacob admits softly.

"You let me know when you're ready," Paul says, and rolls over to go to sleep.

It takes Jacob almost a week to recover from the weekend and work up the courage, but when Paul gets home from work the next Friday, he finds Jacob naked in their bed, trembling on his hands and knees.

They stare at each other for a long moment, then Jacob finally works up the nerve to say, "Fuck me."

Paul's smirk is the last thing he sees before he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. RL kind of...uh, imploded and this is the first chance I've had to sit down and work on it. Hope you've enjoyed this odd little porny series and thank you for all the kind words and encouragement!


End file.
